It Ends Tonight
by keishinigami
Summary: Doumyouji's been asking Tsukushi if it's him or Rui she love. Doumyouji told her that if it's him she chose, she have to go at the Eitoku Square at 5 pm one Saturday. Will Tsukushi arrive?


IT ENDS TONIGHT

It's been raining outside and Doumyouji Tsukasa is in his room when he decided to play the radio and listen to his favorite station. Upon opening it, the song _It Ends Tonight_. (_It Ends Tonight _is by _All American Rejects_) was playing. He can't help but to remember someone… His dear Tsukushi Makino.

(_flashback…)_

"So… There you are, huh?", he said to Tsukushi one fine afternoon.

"What do you want from me?!", Tukushi asked him.

"I don't need anything from you."

"But why do you keep on bugging me?!"

"Do I have to have a reason to bug you, eh?"

"Just stop it!", Tsukushi said and left.

"Hey, wait!", Domyouji shouted at her.

"What again?!"

Doumyouji went near her and just stared at her for a long time.

"Hey?!!! Why are you looking at me like that?! What do you want?!"

"I just want you Tsukushi Makino…", he told her.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?!"

"Huh?"

"I said what are you talking about?!"

"Uh…", he said, speechless.

"If you don't have anything to say, let me leave now!", she said.

There was a long silence.

Then Doumyouji spoke.

"Tsukushi… I'm still waiting for your reply… Is it me? Or is it Rui?"

Tsukushi could not answer. She likes Doumyouji despite of his very annoying behavior. But then, she also likes Rui Hanazawa, the soft-spoken and the most laid-back of the F4. And now, Doumyouji is asking her again. Is it him or is it Rui? And Tsukushi cannot choose between the two of them.

"Tsukushi… I'm asking you for one last time… Me or Rui?"

Tsukushi still could not answer.

Doumyouji sighed. "I think you'll choose Rui. But I really love you. I would do anything just to have you Makino."

He looked at her into the eyes.

"I -- I have to go", Tsukushi said.

"Tsukushi!"

"Wha – what?"

"5 pm at Eitoku Square on Saturday. You have to come. If it's me…", he told her then he walked away.

"I'll wait for you Tsukushi Makino.", he whispered to himself.

Saturday came.

"Tsukushi, have you made up your mind? I know you like Rui but at the same time, you just can't leave Doumyouji behind.", Yuki, Tsukushi's friend told her.

"I like Rui, Yuki…", Tsukushi said.

"What do you mean?"

"I like him… But Yuki, I love Tsukasa."

"Is that your final decision Tsukshi-chan?"

"Yes.", she said determined.

"What are you waiting for then? Go! Doumyouji's waiting!"

"Yes. I'll go now. Ja' ne, Yuki-chan!", she said and left.

At the Eitoku Square, Doumyouji's been waiting for Makino. He really doesn't have any idea if Tsukushi's gonna show up or not. But he has to wait.

Ten past 5:00...

Twenty past 5:00…

"I think I have to walk now.", Tsukushi said to herself.

"Hey sir, I'll just walk. I can't stand this traffic anymore and I'm in a hurry. Here's the fare.", she told the cab driver.

"Ok.", the driver replied.

An hour past 5:00… Tsukushi still haven't showed up. Doumyouji was really worrying.

"Is she coming? Is she going to choose me? Or did she already choose him?", he told himself.

Suddenly, he heard a loud bang. Then people began panicking and screaming.

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"Is she still alive?"

"Call an ambulance!"

Doumyouji went near the crowd of people.

"Excuse me? What is happening here?", he asked someone.

"A lady. Got hit by a car."

"Doumyouji began to be nervous.

"This couldn't…", he said while he went nearer.

What he saw shocked him…

At Eitoku Hospital.

A doctor went outside the emergency room.

"Doctor?! Is Tsukushi gonna be ok?!", Doumyouji asked.

"Is my daughter fine now?!", Tsukushi's mother asked the doctor too.

The doctor, in a quiet tone of voice said, "I'm sorry."

Tsukushi's family started crying out loud. Then her friends too. And also the F4, especially Doumyouji Tsukasa.

Then an hour passed…

"Doumyouji? May I speak with you?", Yuki asked him.

"What about?", he replied.

"You waited for her?"

"I did."

"She planned to go."

"But she did not arrive."

"But now you know she attempted to."

"Yes."

"And now you know that she loves you."

"And I really love her too."

A kid passed by them playing the song "_It Ends Tonight_" on her iPod very loud.

"You heard the song? Like what it says, it ends tonight. Tsukushi's life here on earth has already ended tonight, but my love for her isn't… I'll love her until forever."


End file.
